Devil May Cry 5 walkthrough/M19
Mission 19: Vergil is the twentieth mission in Devil May Cry 5 and the nineteenth "proper" mission. The final battle between Dante and Vergil. June 15th 04:04pm Dante revealed the truth to Nero: Vergil is his father. Leaving the young Devil Hunter in shock, Dante then went on alone to confront Vergil at the summit of the Qliphoth. The path was blocked by V's castoffs, the three demons that served him until his reunion with Urizen. Having proved to them what it means to be a legendary Devil Hunter, all that's left is to confront his brother. Walkthrough Boss: Vergil Attacks Vergil's attacks barely differ depending on the difficulty you're playing on. This a list of attacks for the Dante Must Die difficulty since it has the most variety of attacks. Yamato Combo A: Vergil performs two strikes with the sheath, draws the sword and slashes twice. In Devil Trigger Vergil adds a claw strike to this combo. Yamato Combo B: The basic three hit combo that's similar to the one that player has access to. In the second phase the final hit also creates Blistering Swords. Stinger: Vergil lunges forward and drives Yamato into the player's chest, dealing massive damage. Rapid Slash: Vergil's version of Dante's Stinger attack, he charges up towards the player slashing rapidly. Rising Star: A attack that lets Vergil launch the player mid-air, preceded by a Rapid Slash and usually followed by Aerial Rave. Aerial Rave: The basic three hit air combo that's similar to the one that the player has access to. Helm Breaker: Vergil drops down and slams down Yamato in a vicious overhead strike. Judgment Cut: Vergil charges Yamato to release orbs that appear on the player and deal a ton of damage, they come in singular in the first phase of the fight, but the number increases on the second phase (3 on Human and Devil Hunter difficulties, 4 on Son of Sparda and above). Judgment Cut End: One of the most dangerous attacks in the fight, Vergil stops for a while and leaves a large area next to him, that area is where the Judgment Cut End will take place, the attack does a lot of damage so be aware. Summoned Swords: Throws blue swords that look like the Force Edge (Sparda's original sword). They usually launch at a slow pace, giving you time to block them using the Royal Guard style. Spiral Swords: Vergil surrounds himself with Summoned Swords to act like a shield and for extra damage. Storm Swords: Vergil surrounds the player with Summoned Swords and later fires them to damage the player. Blistering Swords: The second type of summoned swords attack, he puts 3 Summoned Swords on each side of him and then shoots them at a faster pace than usual. Heavy Rain Swords: Vergil puts a lot of summoned swords on top of the player and rains it on him. Air Trick: Vergil teleports around the fight arena quite often, usually towards the player. Sin Devil Trigger: Vergil enters this form when you take about half of his health, in this form his attacks are faster and stronger and allow him to heal, however, he heals on a slower pace than the player. Sin Devil Trigger (Air Raid): In this form, Vergil flies into the sky and chases the player, however, he loses the ability to heal during it. He often summons Storm Swords during this attack. Sin Devil Trigger (Doppelganger): Vergil creates a spectral double of himself that performs attacks alongside him, however, his doppelganger has very little health and can easily be destroyed with a few combos. Gallery Dr. Faust VS DMD Vergil DMC 5 DMD Vergil vs Royal Guard M19 3 Seconds World Record Category:Devil May Cry 5 Missions